Unknown relatives
by lei-mwa
Summary: Sirius Black has a daughter, Belle Black, who should be known as The Girl Who Lived, since she's survived the killing curse like Harry. But everyone thinks she's dead, and Harry and the weasleys dont know she exists. What will happen when he meets her?
1. Chapter 1

((This is my first ever Harry Potter fic, I usually spend all my time writing Home and Away fics... Anyway this is just an introduction... r&r it'll be really appreciated and I'll listen to all the critisicm...))

It all started the year Harry James Potter turned 9. Until then, he had been the only person to survive the Killing Curse. To this day, the whole wizarding world believes he is _still_ the only person to ever survive Avada Kedavra. But he lost that record, in honesty, when he was nearly nine years old. In a small American town, two Death Eaters tried to kill a wizard family, consisting of a mother, a father and a young child, who was eight. The father of this family had successfully escaped, and tried to take his daughter and wife with him, but didn't have enough time. The mother had been killed, but the baby, Belle Black, had survived. The parents of Belle Black were none other than Sirius and Leah Black. Sirius believed both his wife and child to be dead, and he was traumatised. So traumatised in fact, that the Ministry of Magic thought it would be a good deed to modify part of his memory. Only the part of it that included Leah and Belle. Belle was intelligent, and she knew the Death Eater would come after her. So she modified both the Death Eater's memories, and went into hiding with her great aunt Elgi, just incase the Death Eaters got their memories back. However much it hurt Belle to give up her father by going into hiding, she knew one day, when she was older, that she would be able to get a new identity, and see her beloved father again.

(I know this chapter is short, but they will get longer. This is just an idea, and I need to know whether I should dump it or not. I have plenty more ideas for this storyline, so please read and review thanks:) remember to review if you want me to keep going, or i might not go on! seeya, LEI XOXOXOXOXOXOXO )


	2. Chapter 2

16 year old Belle Black woke up, turned over and groaned. Her alarm clock buzzed noisily in her ear. She had chosen her favourite song for the alarm, hoping it would help her get up easier, but all that happened was it made her hate that song.

"Belle, sweetie!" Aunt Hallie shook her softly.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up." laughed Belle, pushing back her 'Chudley Cannons' blanket and getting to her feet.

"You have... ten minutes to get ready until we have to pack to move house." Hallie warned, walking out of the room.

They moved house at least once a month. They didn't even know if Death Eaters were still after them, but if there were any Voldemort- related attacks nearby they'd move. They were currently living in England, instead of America, but Belle still had an American accent even though they'd been in England for nearly two years.

Belle found a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt and shoved them on. She ran a hairbrush through her long wavy black hair. It was curly and thick, not unlike Sirius's. Infact she looked a lot like Sirius (before he went to Azkaban), except her lips, they were like her mother's, dark and plump. Belle hated her hair, it was way too thick and unruly for her liking. She rummaged through her make-up bag for something to improve her looks. She didn't think she was very pretty, but she was. Plenty of boys were crazy about her, but she'd never had a real boyfriend because she moved too much. She took a blue-black eyeliner pencil from her bag, and applied it to her deep dark brown eyes. They were her mother's too, that and her lips were her only differences to Sirius, except the fact she was a girl, and she was a lot like . Aunt Hallie sometimes described her eyes as 'puppy dog eyes.' Belle took her wand (twelve inch, mandrake root) from her dressing table and stuffed it in her pocket. There wasn't much use of having a wand, seeing as she was underage, but it did protect her. She'd had lots of training of magic before her parents had been killed, at a small school called Pigpimples (lol). She was talented, and she had been to a few magic schools since her parent's death, just to brush up on her skills. Belle put a touch of blush over the lightnig shaped scar on her arm. Yes, that was where the killing curse had been directed.

Fluffing up her hair for the final time, she skipped into the kitchen.

"What's for brekkie, I'm starving!" she groaned, sitting at the table opposite her Aunt.

"Well I was thinking some... butterbeer," started Aunt Hallie, pointing her wand at the table, and making it magically appear, "and... some pork roast." she finished, making it appear next to the butterbeer.

"Yum." commented Belle.

"Before we move today, I have a few things I have to clear up at work." Aunt Hallie told Belle.

"Okay."

Aunt Hallie worked as a gardener at the Quidditch World Cup grounds in England.

"There's a couple of mandrakes growing on the pitch, and it's really annoying for the teams practising." Aunt Hallie explained.

Harry arrived at The Burrow on the 16th August. Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't going back to school that year, they were going to Godric's Hollow sometime in September.

"Hey!" Ron greeted, opening the door for Harry.

"Mum's been frantic, wondering when you'll turn up. She has so much on her plate, what with Bill and Fleur's wedding in a few days." Ron explained.

"Oh, Harry, dear, hello, good morning!" gushed Mrs Weasley.

"Good morning, Mrs Weasley." Harry greeted.

"The wedding's in a few days, so much to arrange, so many things to do." she said quickly, before disappearing into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on the wedding cake.

"Don't take it personally, she's been like that for days." Ron explained.

"She's making the wedding cake herself?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, we all wanted her to just buy one, but she says they're too expensive and it's better to make it herself. 'More personal' were her words, I believe." Ron said darkly.

Harry grinned.

"Harry!" squealed two female voices from the stairs.

Ginny and Hermione raced down the stairs and took it in turns to hug Harry.

"I've missed you." Hermione breathed in his ear.

"I've missed you, too." he replied.

Harry could tell by the look on Ginny's face she was jealous.

"Ginny, I love you." was all he needed to say.

Ginny blushed.

"But you know we can't be together, because of Voldemort. I can't be with anyone. That's the bad side of what I'm setting out to do, but when I kill Voldemort, and I don't know when that will be, we can be together." Harry promised.

"I love you too, Harry. But I might see other people, if you're gone for too long. I'll never stop loving you, but I can't put my whole life on hold for you." Ginny said softly.

"Do what makes you happy, Ginny."

Hermione was the one who was jealous now.

"Let's not talk about all that serious stuff now, we have about a month together, all of us, so let's make the most of it." Harry added, looking closely at Hermione.

"Harry, do you want me to help you unpack?" she asked.

"Okay." he said simply, dragging his trunk upstairs.

"So... how are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh I'm okay. What about you? Were the Dursleys nice?" Hermione asked.

"No." Harry said truthfully. "But nicer than usual, I suppose."

"Right." Hermione answered.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, before... with Ginny, you seemed like... jealous or something."

"Jealous? Of my best friend and his true love? You got it wrong, I'm happy for you and Ginny." Hermione said, blushing slightly.

"So you have no feelings for me?" Harry asked, as they got into Ron's room and began unpacking.

"Well..." Hermione started.

Fred and George burst into the room.  
"Hello Harry-" Fred started

"Nice summer?" George finished.

"I guess." Harry answered.

"Business is doing great, we are forever in debt to you from the starting money you gave us." Fred reported.

"What money?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Oh, I gave them a few galleons at the start, that's all." Harry lied.

"He gave us his triwizard cup winnings." George said over top of him.

"Oh my God, I wondered what you spent that on." Hermione gasped.

"Look, Mione, it's no big deal right."

"Does your Mum know?" Hermione asked.

"No, and she never will." Fred said darkly.

"Okay, okay."

Fred and George left the room.

"Well that kinda ruined the moment." Harry said grinning.

Belle sat at home packing.

A knock came at the door. She glanced out the window to see who it was, as her aunt wasn't due back for a while.

It was a business man, very official looking.

She answered it timidly.

"Belle Leah Black?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me." she said softly.

"Well I have some terrible news for you. It's your Aunt, she's dead."

((Well it's short, but I'm not going to waste my time writing a story no-one is going to read, so please review and then I'll update! Please review, I will be soooooooo thankful:)


	3. THE TRUTH

(( A HUGE THANKYOU TO **SUPERSTAR KID**, **GRIFFINDORLIONESS81088** AND **ONCE UPON A TEARDROP**, FOR ALL MAKING ME 'THANKFUL BY REVIEWING LOL. AND ANYONE ELSE IF THEY REVIEW AFTER I WRITE THIS:) THANKYOU:) ))

Belle choked back the tears unsuccessfully.

"H...how?" she demanded.

"Well she didn't put her earmuffs on properly and the mandrake's scream killed her."

"You can go now." she snapped, shutting the door and running over to her bed.

She lay on the bed and sobbed.

She didn't stop for at least two hours.

Then, she told herself to think logically. She had to find somewhere to live, and someone to live with.

Sniffing, she sat up, and glanced in the mirror.

_"Stupid! How could you even think about your looks at a time like this!" _she scolded herself, banging her head continuously on the metal bar on her bed.

After about half an hour, she had a huge black bruise on her head.

Belle got to her feet.

"Remia." she said softly to herself.

Remia Lupin (yes, Remus Lupin's sister, who is still in touch with him, via phone mostly, she's thirty-four) was a great friend of Aunt Hallie. She would know exactly what Belle should do. Running the fastest she had run in a long time, she arrived at Remia's cottage.

"Remia!" she yelled, banging on the front door.

Remia appeared, her face stained with tears.

"I guess you've heard then." Belle commented.

"Yes. It's terrible, but I know you'll be feeling a lot worse than me. Come in, sweetie." Remia said softly, taking Belle's hand and helping her inside.

Belle sat on the couch.

"I think I know what to do." Belle said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Meet my daddy, after all these years. Even though he's a murderer, he's the only one I have left." she said with a weak smile.

"Oh, Belle, I don't really know how to tell you this... but Sirius died a year and a bit ago." Remia muttered.

Belle didn't say anything.

"So... I'm an orphan." Belle said sourly a few minutes later.

"Well... yes."

"How come I never knew? No-one ever told me!"

"It's been in the Daily Prophet. I thought you knew."

"Oh well. He was a murderer anyway."

"Actually... he was innocent."

"Well how come he was in Azkaban for thirteen years?" Belle said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"He was set up. But listen to me, Belle, really listen."

"I'm listening, Remia." Belle said.

"My brother, Remus Lupin, is good friends with Harry Potter, a.k.a The Boy Who Lived, or The Chosen One. Both of them knew your father very well, and Harry was his godson. I think the best move you can do here is find this Harry, and make friends with him and also my brother."

"As if Harry Potter would want anything to do with a stupid old half-blood like me." she said coldly.

"For one, Harry Potter is a half-blood too, for two, half-bloods rock and for three, Harry is really very nice."

Belle rolled her eyes.

"Okay, how about you give me the address of this Harry Potter. I'll send him a letter."

"Uh, well the thing is, as you know Sirius doesn't remember you because of a memory charm so obviously he won'tve told Harry... and he won't really believe you,,,,, so I think it would be better to meet him in person." Remia said quietly.

"So you expect me to appear in his living room, startle the crap out of him, and then expect him to believe me?" Belle asked.

"Look, I'll get in touch with my brother Remus, and ask him to arrange something." suggested Remia.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (WHENEVER I PUT STARS OR ANYTHING TO CHANGE A SCENE, IT ALWAYS DOESN'T SHOW UP SO I'LL JUST BUT AN 'H' AND SEE IF IT WORKS. IF IT EVER CHANGES SCENE WITHOUT STARS, I DID PUT STARS, JUST IT DOESNT SHOW UP!

Harry and Ron sat at the dinner table, waiting for dinner. They were playing a round of Exploding Snap.

"Boys, not at the table, please." snapped Mrs Weasley. Rolling his eyes, Ron pocketed the deck of cards.

Bill and Fleur were sitting on the lounge, giggling together.

"Phlegm isn't doing a thing for the wedding, she expects mum to do it." Ginny muttered, sitting down next to Harry.

"It's her big day, leave her alone, she shouldn't have to prepare anything." Ron said quietly.

"Don't defend her, Ron, just because you like her!" Ginny said, astonished.

"I don't like her." Ron insisted, his ears turning pink.

"Sure, sure." laughed Harry.

" 'Ello 'Harry." greeeted Fleur. "When did you get 'ere?"

"I've been here all weekend." Harry said coolly.

"Oh I've been too distracted wif Bill 'ere. 'E is amazing, isn't 'e?'

Bill blushed behind her.

"Well... not exactly." Harry admitted.

Fleur looked slightly put out.

"Whatever you say, 'Arry." she said sarcastically, and turned back to Bill.

"What was that about?" mouthed Ron.

Harry shrugged.

"No idea." he answered.

Lupin and Moody walked in the back door.

"Hello, Harry." Lupin greeted. "How's your summer been so far?"

"Okay." Harry answered.

"Molly, there's an unofficial order meeting after dinner, okay, I was hoping you and Arthur could take some time out from this wedding stuff and attend it? Oh, and we may have to borrow one of the rooms upstairs to have the meeting, somewhere out of the way of the kids." Moody growled.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were indignant about being called 'kids.'

"Mum, can we attend, seeing as we're not kids, we're of age and we don't even live with you anymore, cos we're so grown up?" pleaded Fred, grinning at George.

"Please, please, please,please!" George added.

"No way, this is serious adult stuff." Lupin said softly.

George went to open his mouth and point out they were adults, but Moody interrupted.

"By adults we mean 20+ at least." he said sternly.

After dinner, Lupin, Moody, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fleur and a few other Order members who had just turned up, headed upstairs.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Weasley1?" Fred joked.

"I think so, Weasley2." answered George.

"Extendable Ears!"

"Hang on, how do you know Imperturbable Charms aren't on the doors?" Harry asked curiously.

"Come on, we've lived in this house forever, wouldn't you know if there were Imperturbable Charms at the Dursley's?"

"Well, yeah, but only because they're muggles." answered Harry.

"Okay, bad example, but there aren't any charms on these doors, trust us. Come on guys, there's plenty to go around."

Fred passed out six pairs.

They crept up stairs.

Fred put the ends of all six Extendable Ears under the door, and they listened.

"Potter should be the first to know." they heard Moody growl.

"Yes, he has a right to know, this is his godfather we're talking about." Mr Weasley agreed.

"Maybe we should give it some time?" Mrs Weasley suggested.

"What's the point of that?" asked an unrecognisible voice.

"Well, maybe he's a bit too young." Mrs Weasley said softly.

"He's nearly of age, Molly!"

"Yes, but that is only how many birthdays he's had, it has nothing to do with how old he is inside."

"Are you calling Harry childish!"

Harry was glad Lupin came to his defence.

"No, no, of course not, Remus, I'm just saying he's had so much to deal with lately, maybe it's not a good time to tell him."

Harry couldn't stand it any longer.

He burst open the door.

"What about Sirius?" he demanded.


	4. angry

Lupin stared at Harry.

"Well, this is not the way we intended you to find out." he said.

"Find out what? I have no idea what you're talking about, except it has to do with Sirius!" Harry yelled.

"Well, I think you and I need to have a little chat, Harry. Privately." Lupin answered.

"I want Ron and Hermione to be there too. I'll tell them everything later anyway. And I'll tell Fred, George and Ginny too." Harry insisted.

"You do that, but I just want to talk to you, on your own, Harry." Lupin begged.

Hermione and Ron glared at Lupin.

"Hermione, Ron, this is something Harry may find... a little hard emotionally. So I'd appreaciate it if you'd let him find out on his own."

"But..." started Ron.

"Ron, if Professor Lupin...well he's not really a professor anymore, but anyway, if he thinks Harry should be alone when he finds out, then we need to respect that decision. Besides, I found a magazine for you, and it has an interview with Chudley Cannons." Hermione said sharply.

"Fine. Harry... good luck mate, with whatever Lupin is going to tell you. See you later."

Hermione, Ron, Fred,George and Ginny walked back down stairs, followed by the rest of the Order.

Finally, it was just Harry and Lupin left in the room.

"Well, Harry... this is going to be a little hard to believe at first, but it's true. I heard it from my sister, Remia Lupin, yesterday." Lupin said, sitting down at a table.

Harry sat down opposite him.

"Is Sirius... alive?" he asked hopefully, but he knew if Sirius was alive, Lupin and the others would've told him straight away.

"Uh, no. But we found a relative of Sirius's that he himself didn't even know he had."

Harry's heart fell. He didn't care who Sirius was related too, probably another Death Eater.

"I don't care. He said himself most pure-blood familes are interrelated."

"Well, actually, Sirius had... a daughter."

Harry sat in silence, staring at his feet.

"How... how could he not know?" he asked, struggling to hold back tears.

"Well, he did know, once. But a few Death Eaters tried to kill him and his family eight years ago. He escaped, but his wife, Leah, and his daughter, Belle, were stuck in the room with them. They killed Leah, but Belle... well she was eight years old, and she survived just like you did when Voldemort killed James and Lily."

"You mean... I'm not the only person to survive that curse?"

"Well, no. But everyone thought Belle was dead, but really she was in hiding, with her Aunt Hallie. Sirius had so much grief, he tried to kill himself. He thought if only he could've taken Belle and Leah with him, then they would be safe. So he got part of his memory modified, all the part of it that included Belle and Leah." Lupin explained.

"But... didn't you know he had a wife and kids?"

"No, we had fallen out for about ten years, the ten years when he met and Leah and had Belle. But Belle, she is alive. Her aunt, Leah's sister, just died, and she wanted to come back and find Sirius, but she couldn't. Because he's dead." Lupin choked.

"Right." was all Harry could say.

"You can tell me what you're thinking, Harry, I'm here for you."

"I'm only thinking she must be a real snob, that Belle, making Sirius believe she was dead." Harry snapped.

"No, she did it for her own safety. She knew people would come after her, so she hid for a few years. She was ready to come back and face Sirius, she didn't know he was dead." Lupin said.

"Well, if that's all..." Harry got to his feet.

"Hang on, I'm not finished." Lupin said softly.

"Belle was a friend of my sister, Remia. Remia wanted her to come meet everyone who knew her dad. Belle wasn't quite sure, but in the end she agreed. And Mr and Mrs Weasley are going to... try and adopt Belle."

"No!" screamed Harry. "No! No! No!"

"Harry, she's the closest thing to Sirius you will ever find. Please. Remia said she's really nice."

"She didn't know Sirius's memory had been modified! She was probably happy that he was grieving, she's messed up! I don't want her in my life, Lupin!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, once you get used to the idea, I'm sure you will like Belle. You're just confused."

"I've had this my whole life! People think they know how I'm feeling, it's not like that! I'm not confused at all!" With that, Harry stormed up to his and Ron's bedroom.

He lay on the bed. _'Sirius had a daughter.' _he thought to himself. _'She's half him.Sirius is half alive again.' _

But he thought about it a little more. Maybe she was nothing like Sirius. Maybe she was cold, mean and snobby, the complete opposite of Harry's beloved godfather.  
_'You have to give her a chance. She might be really nice.' _said a voice in the back of his head.

Sure, he would give her a chance, just one, but he needed to get to know her a bit before the Weasley's took her in.

Hermione rushed into the room.

"Mrs Weasley told us everything! Are you okay?" she asked, putting her arm around her.

"I'm fine." he said coldly.

Hermione looked hurt.

"Harry. I'm only trying to be nice to you. I can go if you like."

Harry clutched at her hand.

"No. I need you Hermione."

((NEXT CHAPTER, IN WHICH WAY DOES HARRY 'NEED' HERMIONE? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW:) ID ALSO LIKE TO THANK **BREED-UNKNOWN **FOR HIS/HER REVIEW! EVERYONE REVIEW OR ILL PUT YOU UNDER THE IMPERIUS CURSE AND **_MAKE_** YOU REVIEW:) THANKS 4 READING:) ))


	5. BEGINNING TO ACCEPT HER

Hermione smiled weakly.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I love..." he started.

Ron rushed over.

Harry glanced at Hermione. She was smiling.

"I love... chocolate frogs." he muttered, grinning.

"We'll talk later." she hissed

"Mum told me... are you alright, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up." he told Ron.

"Belle is going to be so cool, though." Ron said excitedly.

"You think? I'm dreading meeting her, she seems mean to do that to Sirius." Harry retorted.

"Look, I'm going for a walk, I need a little time to myself." he added, running downstairs.

"Mr Weasley, I'm going for a walk..." Harry started.

In the kitchen stood a female and much younger version of Sirius. She was standing next to someone who looked a little like Lupin, so Harry guessed it was Remia.

"Harry, meet Belle." Lupin told him.

Harry didn't look any of them in the eye.

"Hello." he forced, then ran out the back door.

"Look, Belle, he's just a little confused at the moment. He'll come around. This here is Arthur Weasley... He's gonna look after you until you're of age." Lupin explained.

"Good afternoon." she greeted politely.

"Molly Weasley, his wife." Lupin added.

"Hello, dear." Mrs Weasley shook Belle's hand.

"Hi." Belle said with a smile.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Aha, just the people we were looking for. Belle this is Ginny, Hermione and Ron, Ron and Ginny are Molly and Arthur's kids, and Hermione is a friend of Ron... and Harry."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Belle stayed in the spare room. She spent a lot of her time being anti-social and she stayed in her room reading spell books.

"Hello, Belle." greeted Hermione, entering the room.

"Hi." Belle mumbled.

"Remia told me that you're into Quidditch. Harry is too." Hermione told her, sitting beside her.

"Right."

"Harry is really confused at the moment, he doesn't know whether to make friends with you or not. He misses your dad a lot." Hermione added.

"So do I. But I'm not being a complete cow to him! Sorry, I'm just upset. My aunt only just died." Belle said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I think that you and Harry would be really good friends. If you just be really friendly to him he will eventually realise he likes you." Hermione told Belle.

"Thanks. But I'm not even sure if I want him as a friend. If he's always as mean as he's being at the moment..." Belle started.

"No normally he's really nice." Hermione insisted.

Ron knocked on the door.

" 'Mione, are you in there?" he called.

"Yes, come in!" Hermione answered.

Ron opened the door and smiled at Belle.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Hey." she answered, blushing slightly.

"Hermione... Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Fleur and I are going up to Hitchcock Hill to play Quidditch, wanna come join us?" Ron asked.

"Not really, but I'm sure Belle would like to. She's got a Firebolt like Harry and Remia told me she's awesome at being the seeker, just like Harry. Speaking of Harry, is he joining you guys?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, he reckons he's feeling sick. Come on Belle, we need you to make the teams equal. That is, if you want to." Ron told her.

"Okay, I'll come, but I'm not really that good." Belle laughed, grabbing her broomstick.

"Don't be so modest." Ron retorted, as the two of them left the room.

Hermione raced into Harry's room.  
"We need to talk!" Hermione said brightly.

"About what?"

"A couple of things. For one... the other day you said you loved me..." Hermione started.

"I did not! I wasn't going to say that! I'm with Ginny." Harry said coldly.

"Well, Ginny is seeing other people, I heard she's had three boyfriends since you broke up." Hermione said stubbornly.

"Well I'm not Ginny. Mione, can't you see I have a lot of things on my mind at the moment!" Harry cried.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Harry. I don't know what I was thinking." Hermione said, blushing. She got up and walked away.

"Mione! We're still friends right?" he asked.

"Course."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry made his way up to Hitchcock Hill on his Firebolt. He hadn't said a single word to Belle since the 'hello' he'd said the first time he'd met her. He had to see if she was good at Quidditch. Even if she was, Harry still wouldn't like her.

He flew up really high and circled the eight players.

"Well, well, look who decided to turn up!" laughed Fred.

"Shut up." Harry shot at him, smiling weakly.

Belle did a backflip and dodged Ginny (who was playing seeker on the opposite team) and grabbed the snitch.

Harry snorted. Call that seeking? A two year old could've done that.

_'You're being mean. You're horrible! Just because you like Belle!' _said a voice in his head.

_'That is so untrue!' _he said to himself.

He hit himself in the head softly.

_'Just be friendly, she's Sirius's daughter!' _

Harry sighed.

"Nice catch!" he forced himself to yell.

"Thankyou." she said back.

For a few seconds they caught eachother's eye and just smiled, but then Belle flew off to talk to Ron.

Harry caught Ginny looking at him.

"Ginny, can I talk to you?" he asked, speeding forward.

"Sure, but make it quick."

"Well... Herm... I mean someone told me that you've had three boyfriends since you and I broke up. I'm fine with that, just I wanna know who they are." Harry pleaded.

"Whoever said that is lying! Who was it?"

"Don't worry." Harry assured.

"Tell me!" she cried.

"Sorry, I can't." Harry wheeled around and flew back home.

Ginny started crying and ran away, dumping her broomstick on the ground.

Ron flew after her.

"Gin, what was all that about... and why are you crying?" he demanded.

"Well, some scumbag told Harry I've had three boyfriends since he broke up with me, and I said it wasn't true, and all I did was ask who it was, and he wouldn't tell me!" Ginny cried.

"Aww come on it was probably no-one probably just his way of trying to find out if you'd had any boyfriends since him. I'll ask him when we go back, but come back and play for now, our team will die without you."

Ginny smiled and hugged Ron.

"Okay."

((COUGH COUGH NO REVIEWS! MAYBE IM PUSHING YOU GUYS TOO FAR... WELL MAYBE I WILL USE REVERSE PSYCHOLOGY WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T REVIEW! IF YOU REVIEW... ILL KICK YOUR BUTT. HOPEFULLY THAT WILL WORK:) KEEP READING IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE!))


	6. once upon a tear drop especially for u

Harry lay in his and Ron's room, reading a book all about Puddlemere United.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in!" he called.

Belle's face appeared in the doorway.

"Look, Harry, I want to talk to you. I'll go if you like, but sometime soon I want us to have a chat." Belle pleaded.

"Sit down." he agreed.

She sat on Ron's bed opposite him.

"Hey, I go for the Chudley Cannons just like Ron!" she commented.

"Ninth in the league right?" Harry said quietly.

"No, not since 5 years ago. We're seventh in the league now, but we don't seem to be winning many games lately."

"Right."

"Well, Remus told me that you think I wanted to hurt Sirius by going into hiding or something absurd like that. I swear, I was going to come back one day, I just had to protect myself for a few years." she insisted.

"Right." Harry said again.

"So... do you believe me?" she asked hopefully.

"S'pose." answered Harry, a bored expression on his face.

"Why are you making me feel like I'm unworthy to be your friend? Hermione said you're normally really nice... What's so bad about me?"

"It's not you... not really. Well it's the fact that you're so like Sirius, but I can't have Sirius. You are a constant reminder of him and it's... hard." Harry told her.

"Shouldn't it be a good thing that I'm like dad?"

"No, because you're not him. You look like him, and you act like him sometimes from what I've seen, and sometimes I think I have him back but it's a bad thing because you don't know me the way Sirius did, you wouldn't put your life at risk the way he did for me."

"We could get to that stage if you just accepted me."

"Well..."

Ron burst into the room.

"Have you seen my Cleansweep, Har..." he started. "Oh... sorry for interrupting."

"No, it's fine, I was just leaving." Belle reassured him.

"Goodbye, Harry. See you later Ron." she smiled at him and disappeared behind the door.

Ron stared after her.

"Don't you just think... she's amazing?" he asked Harry.

"What?! She's too much like Sirius, I can't believe you'd date someone as similar as Sirius!" Harry cried.

"No, not amazing that way. I meant... I meant she's an amazing seeker." he lied.

Harry raised his eyebrows and went to walk out of the room.

"Hey, Harry, can I ask you something?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"Ginny said someone told you that she had had three boyfriends..."

"Is she still upset about that? I couldn't tell her, it would really wreck her friendship with Mione." Harry explained.

"Hermione said that?" Ron was astonished.

"Oh, we were just mucking about, I thought she was joking but I had to make sure." Harry lied, not wanting to tell anyone, not even his best friend Ron, about what happened with him and Hermione.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione and Harry sat in Hermione's temporary bedroom, the day before Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"I nearly forgot about it, what with all that stuff about Belle." Hermione said softly.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you, have you and Belle had a talk lately?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well sort of. We were talking last night and Ron interrupted. Well not on purpose, but he did interrupt all the same. Anyway let's talk about something else... .What are you wearing tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Mum and Dad are going to drop it off tomorrow, I showed them a few dresses I liked and they said it was one of the ones I wanted, but its going to be a surprise..." Hermione went on about her hair and make-up for a while.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next day, all of them rushed about in the morning getting ready for Bill and Fleur's big day.

Hermione's parents dropped in a really gorgeous purple dress, it was silky, short and v-necked.

Ron, who obviously liked Belle, walked into her room to see what she was wearing.

Belle was sitting on her bed reading.

"Belle! What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh... I decided not to come... seeing as I have nothing to wear, and I barely know Bill and Fleur." Belle answered.

"Aww come on, it'll be really fun!" Ron begged.

"Okay, fine. But you have to help me decide what to wear, Ron." insisted Belle.

"Come on, I have no dress sense. Don't ask me to give advice when I'm wearing these ugly dress robes!" Ron laughed.

"Please." Belle begged.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you're dressed in a potato sack." laughed Ron.

"You're so funny!" she cried.

Ron blushed and opened Belle's wardrobe.

"Hey, this dress is so gorgeous. It would go good with my hair wouldn't it." Ron joked, putting it up against him as if checking the size.

"Look, I'm just gonna wear a shirt and jeans, I can't be bothered ironing all those crumpled dresses back there."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Belle ended up wearing a white dress, not unlike the one Hermione was wearing, except obviously in white.

Bill and Fleur didn't want a formal wedding, just a little family party thingy, with the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, Belle, both Remia and Remus Lupin, Moody, Fleur's little sister Gabrielle, Fleur's 17 year old brother Frankie and a few other members of Fleur's family and close friends.

Mrs Weasley had been up pretty much all night setting up the streamers and stuff for the wedding, up at Hitchcock Hill.

Mr Weasley had seating arrangements.

When Harry heard of this, he and Ron exchanged glances, both their eyebrows raised.

"--- And in Row D, Remus you are in Seat 1, Alastor, Seat 2, and on the other side of the pole, Harry in Seat 3 and Belle in Seat 4." Mr Weasley finished.

Harry sighed, glancing quickly at Hermione.

"Is it just me or do you think Mr Weasley put me next to Belle for a reason?" he asked sarcastically.

"Look, just be nice to her." Hermione snapped, and everyone walked up to Hitchcock Hill for the ceremony.

Belle and Harry found their seats.

"You're sitting in my seat." Belle said with a smile.

"No, this is Seat 3." Harry agrued.

"No, look, this one here says Seat3, so unless there are two of them, you're sitting in my seat." Belle said patiently, like she was talking to a two year old.

Harry sighed and shuffled left.

"Thankyou." Belle said.

"You're welcome." he muttered, fumbling to do up the two top buttons on the shirt of his suit which he had just realised were open, showing a little chest hair.

Belle supressed a laugh.

"You saw that didn't you?"

"Yep. It's been open since we were back in The Burrow, but I didn't want to say anything." she said, grinning.

"Why not? Having a little perv?" Harry accused, but he was smiling.

"Attention!" boomed a voice in a microphone.

Harry and Belle both jumped, startled, and looked at eachother and started laughing.

"The ceremony is about to begin." the voice continued.

"Who's talking?" Belle hissed.

"No idea. No-one I know. Could be Mr Weasley, maybe the microphone makes his voice sound... less girlish?" Harry suggested.

Belle raised her eyebrows, a little smirk on her face.

Harry couldn't enjoy the wedding much, because he kept looking at Belle. He didn't like her... .did he? No! He couldn't like her!

_'She's part of Sirius, Harry. That's like liking Sirius, gross!' _

Then it struck Harry. That was the real reason he couldn't be friends with Belle, he knew he would end up liking her, and he couldn't risk that.

He didn't even watch when Bill and Fleur said their vows. He only just started watching when they began to say 'I do'.

Everyone started cheering and jumping about in celebration.


	7. finally updated! new visitor lol

(IN MY FIC HARRY IS ALREADY OF AGE, OKAY)

At the after party, a lot more of Fleur's friends and family had arrived, as well as a few other members of the Order.

Hermione and Ron had convinced Harry to barn dance with Ginny. Ginny was still angry at Harry, but she thought it would be a great chance to make up with him.

"I'm going to kill you afterwards." Harry muttered at Ron, stepping onto the dance floor reluctantly.

"Firewhisky, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"No thankyou, I'm not in the mood." he answered.

"Party pooper!" cried Belle, walking past and opening her Firewhisky, making sure some spilt on Harry's suit.

"Get lost, Belle, no-one likes you!" he yelled, and ripped his arm out of Ginny's grip.

"This suit took three hours to iron and wash last night!" Honestly, Harry couldn't care less about the suit. He just had to make sure Belle hated him, so he would never get together with her. He ran out the door (they had walked a little further to a hall, for the afterparty) and back down to The Burrow.

He wasn't going to miss the whole party, just enough to show Belle he hated her. Of course, he didn't. She was unique, special, and pretty in a weird way.

Harry paced the yard for ten or fifteen minutes then returned to the party.

Sneaking in the back door, he couldn't help but notice that at least another fifty people had arrived since he'd left. Fleur sure had a heap of friends.

Putting on an angry face incase Belle spotted him, he stormed over to the drinks table, and grabbed a Butterbeer. He whirled around to go off and find Ron, but he accidently ran into a girl. She fell over.

"I'm sorry." he gabbled, clutching her hand to help her up.

He gasped.

"Cho!" he greeted.

"Hello, Harry. I'm not surprised to see you here, seeing as you and Ron are such good friends. My family is friends with Fleur, but I never knew she was marrying Bill Weasley until I actually arrived. Sweet, isn't it?" Cho smiled.

"Yeah... very. Hey look, have you seen Ron lately?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that desperate to get rid of me, eh?" Cho laughed.

"Nah, it's okay I'll catch up with Ron later. So... how's Michael?" Harry asked.

"Michael? You mean Michael Corner? We broke up like six months ago, he's an idiot. What about Ginny Weasley, you're seeing her now right?"  
"Well, sort of. We're not really together anymore... I dunno... kinda private." he admitted.

"Sorry. Well how's Hermione then?" she asked.

"Yeah she's okay."

"Well, see you later, Cho." Harry turned around to walk off.

"No, Harry, don't go!" Cho begged.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Well I am heading to Diagon Alley after this, just to pick up a few things. Then I might go to Hogsmeade for something to eat. Want to come with me, it'll be really boring on my own." Cho explained.

"Of course! Like only as friends right?" he said cautiously.

"Depends what you want." she answered.

"Friends. Definitely." he said quickly.

"Fine." Cho seemed a little sad or something, but Harry ignored it.

"Look, Cho, I need to tell everyone where I'm going. Won't be a minute."

Harry could only find Hermione.

"Look, if anyone is wondering I'm going to Diagon Alley with Cho." he told her.

"Cho? She's here? Does she like you?" Hermione asked.

"No, of course she doesn't like me. We're friends, Mione, like me and you." snapped Harry.

"Hey, look, before you go... Belle ran off before when you shouted at her. She's upset. If I were you I'd make it up to her."

"Well, Hermione, that's the thing, you're not me. So quit trying to make me do things I don't wanna do. Maybe I don't want to be friends with Belle, maybe I have a reason, just because I don't share every single thing with you doesn't mean I'm not feeling it. Stay out of those sort of things, okay? And she's a crybaby, god, she acts like she's two!" Harry shouted, unable to control himself.

Hermione stared at Harry.

"Something's wrong with you, Harry, I know it is. I'm going to find out as soon as you get back. Go off on your dates with Cho, leave Ginny alone with no dance partner like you did before." Hermione said coolly.

"It's not a date! Besides you were the person saying Ginny had had three boyfriends since I broke up with her! Look, Hermione, stay out of my way for the next few days, out my life!"

Harry didn't want to shout at Hermione, but he couldn't stop his mouth from pouring out the hurtful stuff. It wasn't like he was possessed, it was just weird.

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes but she wiped them before any tears fell out.

"Harry." she said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll talk later, if at all." he said, and rushed back to Cho.

"Sorry, Hermione was being a complete... idiot. Not that she isn't always, just a lot more today." Harry said grinning.

"I thought Hermione was your best friend." Cho reminded.

"I'm not so sure anymore." he replied.

"Well, we better get going then, we're going on the underground, right?"

"Well, it would be easier to just apparate... wouldn't it?" he suggested.

"I'm only sixteen."

"Well, I turned seventeen a few months ago, so I suppose you can like hold on to me." he suggested. It had seemed easy when Dumbledore took him, so taking Cho would be easy too.

Cho giggled, and took his hand.

His heart leapt.

He concentrated hard and they both appeared in Diagon Alley.

Cho smiled at him.

"That was weird." she laughed.

"What? Holding my hand or apparating?" he asked.

"Well, apparating. Holding your hand wasn't weird, it was well, nice." she admitted.

Harry smiled.

"Come on, let's get some cash from Gringotts."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cho took about an hour to get all her stuff.

Harry didn't mind, Cho was his friend and he enjoyed spending time with her.

"Okay, I've got everything. I'll just pop home and put this stuff there, and then we can go to Hogsmeade." she said with a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A few hours later, they'd put the stuff at Cho's house, which no-one was at, to Harry's dismay. He had hoped he could meet her family.

"I don't know much about your family, tell me a bit about them." Harry requested, as they apparated back to Hogsmeade. They had had to take the underground to Cho's house, seeing as Harry had never been there, so he couldn't exactly picture it to apparate there.

They appeared in Hogsmeade a few seconds later.

"Well, my mum works at the Ministry of Magic. She's an auror. My dad is a teacher, at a wizarding school in Scotland. I don't get to see him very often. My brother, Vincent, Vin, whatever you wanna call him, well he's starting at Hogwarts this year. And then there's Chi." Cho said softly.

"Who's Chi?" he asked nicely.

"My... twin sister. She's really talented at magic so she had to go to some private school thing. I haven't seen her for three years." Cho said sadly, and Harry could've sworn he saw a tear in her eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Harry apologised feebly.

"It's okay, there's nothing to be sorry about. So... where do you want to go?" she asked brightly.

"Three Broomsticks?" suggested Harry.

"Yeah, fine. I've already had heaps of Butterbeer already, but one more won't hurt will it?" Cho laughed and the two of them hurried down to the crowded bar.

Cho ordered two large Butterbeers, and she and Harry went and found a seat together.

"So... how has your summer been?" Harry asked.

"Good enough. I got a new owl, which has been real handy, I've been making him send messages to all of my friends." Cho grinned.

"How come I didn't get one?" he joked.

"I didn't think you and I were like... friends." Cho admitted.

"Course we are... aren't we?" he said sheepishly.

"Course." she answered.

"How well do you know Fleur and her family?" Harry asked.

"Oh, not that well. My parents and her parents went to school together, that's all. And they've stayed in touch via owl mostly." Cho explained.

"Right."

"Hello, Cho. Hello Harry." said a voice.

"Luna." Cho greeted, rolling her eyes quickly at Harry.

"Hey, Luna." Harry said softly.

She sat down beside Harry.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" she asked dreamily.

"No, no, you're not interrupting." Cho answered.

"Are you two back together?" Luna asked hopefully.

"Ah, no." Harry replied.

Madam Selina walked over to the table. She had replaced Madam Rosmerta for a bit while she had a holiday.

"Two butterbeers." she said quickly, and handed them two bottles.

Harry fumbled to find eight sickles. Butterbeers were cheaper in the Hogs Head, but much cleaner and tastier in the Three Broomsticks.

"Thanks." he told Selina.

She walked away. She was quite cold compared to Rosmerta.

Harry popped the cork off his butterbeer.

"I needed this." he commented, taking a gulp.

"Do you mind if I can have your butterbeer corks, I'm making a bracelet." Luna requested.

Raising his eyebrows quickly at Cho, he handed Luna the cork.

"Happy to help." he said.

"Thankyou. Oh, I meant to ask, why are you wearing a suit?" she asked.

"Oh, me and Cho were at a wedding." he said simply.

Luna didn't reply, she just sipped her Gillywater.

"Sorry, guys, I better be off. Daddy is expecting me." With a last wave she flounced off.

"She's a bit weird but she's a good friend." Harry said softly.

"I know." Cho replied.

Harry nodded slowly, and took a huge gulp of butterbeer.

They drank slowly, and it was about ten minutes until they had finished completely.

"Where next?" asked Harry.

"Honeydukes? I'm dying for a chocolate frog." Cho laughed.

"Okay, my shout." Harry offered.

"Nah, I wanna pay." Cho answered.

"No, I insist. Seriously, come on."

Honeydukes was crowded, but not as crowded as usual.

Harry got a whole load of chocolate frogs, two big bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, a bag of jelly slugs, a packet of Pepper Imps, a slab of nougat and some other lollies and chocolates and stuff and a few cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties.

He plonked them on the counter, and Cho raised her eyebrows. She had only got a couple of frogs and some nougat.

"I'm sharing this with you, I'm not eating it alone." he reminded.

"That is eight Galleons."

The two of them stuffed their pockets full and walked out.

"I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere private to eat. Maybe somewhere near the Shrieking Shack?" Harry suggested.

"Oooh isn't that supposed to be haunted?!"

"Didn't you know it was only a werewolf? The werewolf doesn't go there anymore to transform, so it's fine, right?"

"How do you know that?" Cho asked wearily.

"It was in the Daily Prophet months ago." Harry lied.

"Fine, come on."

They walked up the hill to the Shrieking Shack and climbed through the barbed wire fence. Choosing a nice sunny place, they sat down and started eating.

"Awww yuck look I got a grass flavoured one." Cho laughed at Harry as he spat out the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean.

About ten minutes later, both Cho and Harry reached for the last cauldron cake.

Their hands touched.

Cho blushed.

"You have it." they said together, then both laughed.

"Harry, I really like you."

((WELL WELL WELL WHAT WILL HARRY DO? I WONDER!! SORRY BOUT TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE, BEEN REAL BUSY. REMEMBER 2 REVIEW!!!))


	8. explanation

Harry stared at Cho.

"I'm sorry." he said, and got to his feet.

"I don't like you. Not that way." he murmured.

"You did like me in fourth year, or you wouldn'tve asked me to the Yule Ball. And you liked me in fifth year too." Cho reminded.

"That was two years ago. My feelings have changed. I'm sorry, Cho." he answered.

"It's not like you're taken or anything. Ginny doesn't even like you anymore, I was talking to her at the wedding. Her words were: 'There's no spark anymore. We are only continuing it because we have to.' Doesn't look like she's too into you." Cho said coolly.

"That's nonsense, Cho. Ginny would'nt say that." Harry snapped.

"Ask her. Ask her if she still likes you, I bet she'll say no." Cho insisted.

"Last time I went out with you you weren't in love with me. You were obviously still in love with Cedric." Harry told her.

"I'm over Cedric, Harry! Sure I still miss him but I'm ready to move on." Cho promised.

Harry stepped forward.

CHO'S POV FOR A FEW LINES

He stared at me with those spectacular green eyes of his.

It all happened so quick. We stepped into eachother's arms, as if soaking up eachother's warmth. I rested my head on his shoulder, and felt his steady heartbeat right next to mine. Then we looked at one another and smiled. His gorgeous red lips grazed my neck then came to rest on my own lips.

It was the most romantic kiss of my life. Sure, the place was a bit off what I dreamed about (a candelit dinner or something like that) but he was so romantic the way he embraced me.

When it ended, a few minutes later, we just stared at eachother.

NORMAL POV

Harry sighed. He was tempted by Cho, and her kiss made him feel, in one word; high. But what about Ginny?

"Stuff Ginny, Harry. We are meant to be." Cho whispered, as if reading his mind.

Harry smiled weakly.

"No. I can't do this to Ginny." he said after a few seconds.

"Harry, wait up." Cho called as Harry ran across the field, and under the fence.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry arrived at The Burrow a few seconds later.

Ron was waiting for him.

"Hey, mate, we need to talk." he said seriously.

"It's okay, I'm going to go apologise to Mione now." he insisted.

"Well, it's too late. She's already gone." Ron answered.

"Gone? Gone where?" Harry demanded.

"Home. She was upset about the way you talked to her." he told Harry.

"Oh God, where does she live I'm going there now." Harry demanded.

"I dunno, and I don't think she's ready to talk to you anyway." Ron reminded.

Harry rushed to his and Ron's bedroom and called Hedwig down.

Scribbling a letter quickly, he tied it to Hedwig's foot.

"Take it to Hermione, okay?"

The letter read: _Hey Hermione it's Harry. I'm really sorry about what I said. Please come back to The Burrow, or at least reply. Lots of love always, Harry._

About half an hour later, Hedwig returned with Hermione's reply.

_Dear Harry, I do not want to come back just yet. I want to spend some time with my parents before I go and risk my life with you and Ron. I hope you understand and I will be back in a week or two. See you later, Hermione. P.S: Why are you acting so mean lately? P.P.S: How did it go with Cho? P.P.P.S: YOU ARE NOT COMPLETELY FORGIVEN YET!_

"Oh, yeah, Harry I meant to ask the same thing. How did you and Cho go?" Ron asked.

"She kissed me." Harry snapped. "And I rejected her. Happy?"

"Ohhhh."

Harry ignored Ron and spent quite a while on his next letter.

It said: _Dear Mione, of course I understand. Remember you are my best friend forever and I would never do anything to ruin our friendship. I was just tired today and I'm really sorry that I took it out on you. Cho and I didn't actually have much fun. Well we did to start with, we got some stuff from Diagon Alley, then headed to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer. Then we got some stuff from Honeydukes and had a kind of picnic thing near the Shrieking Shack. But then she kissed me and I kissed back for a while but then I realised it was wrong. So then I ran away from her. I was such a coward. Anyway I was only 'acting mean lately' because I've had heaps on my mind. Please right back. Love From Harry_

The letters exchanged between the two in the next few hours were:

_Dear Harry, that sucks about you and Cho. I know you want to be friends with her, and I know it must be hard for you. That is not a proper reason why you are acting the way you are. It is ruining everyone's life so it needs to stop please tell me what is wrong in your life. You say I am one of your best friends but if that's true you have to let me help you. I will keep any secrets you may tell me, and I will support you. First off, tell me about you and Belle. What is so bad about her? If you don't answer correctly don't bother sending me any more owls for the time being._

_Dear Hermione, there is something going on in my life. I want to tell you but I really can't. I know you may not understand why I can't tell you, but there is a huge thing going on in my life and I can't tell you just yet. _

_Dear Harry, I promise I will not tell anyone. Please let me know, you are my best friend and I love you to death, you can trust me. Tell me, love Hermione._

_Dear Hermione, I want to tell you, but it will just hurt everyone in my life. Sorry._

_Dear Harry, if you are not going to tell me, then that's your problem. Leave me alone. Apologise to Belle though and I will think about talking to you more. From Hermione._

_Dear Hermione, if you must know, and this may come as a huge surprise. I am a... father._

_((WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT SURPRISE? GOOD? BAD? INDIFFERENT? I'D LIKE A FEW GUESSES OF WHO IT IS, BEFORE I UPDATE NEXT. REMEMBER TO PRESS THAT LITTLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE AND REVIEW!!! THANKYOU SO MUCH TO ONCE UPON A TEARDROP WHO HAS STUCK TO HER PROMISE OF REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER! SHE IS REALLY KEEPING ME WRITING THIS STORY, COS I KNOW AT LEAST ONE PERSON IS FOLLOWING IT. SO FAR I HAVE A TOTAL NUMBER OF HITS AS 1237... HMMM NOT QUITE AS MANY AS I HOPED BUT AT LEAST IVE GOT OVER A THOUSAND WHICH IS A RECORD FOR ME. WELL ANY SUGGESTIONS/CRITISICM (SP), FLAMES OR ANYTHING ELSE IS EXCEPTED... LOL SEE YOU LATER GUYS... THIS CHAP IS SHORT AND THE WORST CHAP SO FAR, BUT I THINK IT IS NESSECARY...))_


	9. trust

Harry threw the quill down. No, of course he couldn't tell Hermione, she may be the best friend he had, (apart from Ron) but she had made him promise not to. The mother of the baby that was. Getting to his feet, he ripped the letter into tiny pieces.

Walking downstairs he threw each piece into the fire individually, making sure each one was burnt thouroughly.

"Hey, Harry, what are you doing?" came the voice he'd learned belonged to Belle.

"Oh, nothing. Hey look Belle, I'm sorry." he muttered.

Her eyes twinkled.

"It's okay." she insisted. "But what are you doing?"

Harry couldn't believe she could be so... forgiving of him.

"Nothing." he repeated.

"Come on, Harry." she begged.

He plonked himself onto the couch.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I talk to you, are you?" he said, a slightly amused smile on his face.

"Nup." she answered, sitting next to him.

"Well, it's just I have a reason for my actions these past few days. I began to tell Hermione in a letter, cos she's back home, but then I couldn't bring myself to tell her. So I burned the letter." Harry said quietly.

"You can tell me." Belle soothed, putting her hand on top of Harry's.

"If you tell a soul, I swear to god I'll kill..." he started.

"I won't tell anyone." Belle promised.

Harry glanced at her long, skinny manicured hand upon his own.

He touched it slowly, and his secret poured out to Belle.

"Well, that is a huge shock, I do have to admit. You are amazing for telling me, and you don't have to tell me this next thing if you don't want to, but who is the mum? Anyone... I know?" Belle asked timidly, knowing Harry could change from kind and caring to angry and mean in just seconds.

"I'd tell you... but I can't." he breathed.

"That's okay. Thanks for telling me the rest." she said gratefully, shuffling a little closer to Harry.

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're the only person who knows. Except for... well the mum." he added.

Belle looked into his sparkling green eyes, her own dark brown ones shimmering in the light.

He moved her face closer to his, so it was only a few centimetres away from Belle's.

She could feel his breath tickling his neck.

Harry cupped her face with his hands.

She smiled weakly, examining his scar intently.

"It's the closest I've ever been to your famous scar." she joked.

Harry smirked at Belle.

He reached forward and clutched at her sweaty hands.

"Whoa Harry, slow it down right? We have to be friends before we even consider anything else, don't we?"

"No. If we're meant to be, we're meant to be."

He leant forward and kissed her quickly.

"Harry, I just want to be friends with you first." Belle pulled away and clutched his hands.

"Sorry. But you were the one who said you hated me!"

"I was only doing it to cover up my true feelings for you. I thought you were too much like Sirius. But I can't hide them from you anymore. I love you, Belle."

"I like you, Harry. As friends. I want to try us out as good friends before we get into anything more serious." Belle pleaded.

Harry sighed.

"Fine."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione sat in her two storey house, sobbing softly. Harry didn't trust her. If he didn't trust her, he had no-one his age to understand his worries and concerns. Neither did Hermione, Harry was her best friend in the world, and although she hated admitting it, Ron couldn't compare to him.

Hermione's room was largish. Her bed was double, and the blankets were 'Betty Boop'. In one corner was her wardrobe, full of her slightly unfashionable clothes. In the other stood her chemistry set. Even though she was a witch she still enjoyed playing with chemicals, making concoctions and muggle potions. Next to her bed was her desk, where she did all the homework set at Hogwarts during the holidays. She had not much to do with her holiday time now she was no longer a Hogwarts student. There were lots of other things in her room, mostly muggle stuff, some wizard items. The walls of her room were painted hot pink. The room was bright and colourful and just being in it made Hermione a little more cheerful. But the tears still fell. She had no idea why. She normally didn't cry about that sort of stuff.

"Hermy, dear." her father called. She wiped her tears on her pillow quickly and sniffed.

"Dad?" she answered. He had been working in Scotland for the past few days, she didn't think he'd be back so soon.

"Your mother called me and told me you came home for a while, so I came back as soon as I could." he said.

She glanced in the mirror and shuddered at her ugly puffy looking eyes. But she got to her feet and opened the door. She hugged her tall, skinny father tightly.

"I've missed you." she breathed. She hadn't seen him for a few months.

"I've missed you too, honey. Your mum says an early dinner is ready, apparently she's made your favourite, spag bol." Mr Granger explained, putting his arm around his daughter.

"Great. Look, I have to go to the bathroom and do something about my eyes. I think I'm allergic to something." she lied, and rushed off.

Mr Granger raised his eyebrows, knowing his daughter well enough to know she was lying.

Hermione came downstairs for dinner five minutes later.

"You better eat it quick, it's getting cold." Mrs Granger told her.

"I'm not three." Hermione said coldly, but ate her spaghetti bolognaise eagerly.

"I thought me and your father could go out tonight, just to catch up after these past few weeks. You don't mind staying at home tonight, do you?" Mrs Granger asked.

"No of course I don't mind." Hermione agreed. So an hour later, her two parents left for the club, arm in arm. Hermione rushed up to her room and grabbed her owl, Beatrice. Beatrice was only rented for a month or two so Hermione could contact her friends.

_'Dear Harry, I need to see you. Now. Just get the Knight Bus here I need to see you. Lots of love, Hermione.' she scribbled._

She handed the note to Beatrice.

"Be quick, Bea. Really quick." she pleaded.

So with a final squawk, Beatrice disappeared into the sunset.

The only reply back from Harry was a simple 'okay'.

So about ten minutes after Harry's owl, he arrived in the Knight Bus.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he cried, hugging her.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you." she said quietly.

"Oh... Hermione I thought you were in danger or something, the way you wrote that letter." Harry scolded, although he was clutching at Hermione's hand.

"I'm sorry." she apologised.

"Well I'd better be off..."

Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him leaving and kissed.

((BEEN SO LONG SINCE MY LAST UPDATE SORRY ANY GUESSES OF THE MUM?))


End file.
